The Mystery In Another World
by LostSeptember
Summary: The world has completely been turned around. Nothing is as before, and one day in 1929, Bakugan comes to earth and makes a lot of trouble. It's now up to Alice, Dan and the others to rescue the people who means most to them. Alic's father,and Dan's wife


The mystery in another world

_Hi Hi^^ _

**This is****a story,****to****imagine****a little further****back in time.****Humans have****not been****familiar with****Bakugan****yet,****and look at****them as some****terrible****monsters****that plunder****and kill****.**** Read and find out what happens! **

**Couples: AliceXShun DanXRuno AceXMira and others **

**I do not own Bakugan!**

**It was a cold fretful morning in early October 1932, a handsome cab drew up outside the building KAZAMI AND KUSO'S SPECIAL DETECTIVE AND POLICE, in the financial heart in London, and a young girl got out and paid the driver. She was a person of 19 or so- alone and very pretty. She was slender and pale, and dressed in a beautiful purple dress with a black bonnet under which she tucked back a straying twist of orange hair, that the wind had teased loose. She had unusually dark brown eyes for one so fair. Her name was Alice Gehabich.**

**She stood looking up at the building for a moment and then climbed the three steps and entered. **

**There was a drab corridor facing her, with a porter's office on the left, where a young man sat in front of a fire reading a story in a magazine. She tapped on the glass, and he sat up guiltily, thrusting the magazine down beside his chair.**

''**Klaus Pardon, miss,'' he said. ''Didn't see you come in.''**

''**I've come to see Keith Clay, but he wasn't excepting me.'' **

''**I'm sorry, but he isn't here today Miss. Name please?''**

''**I'm Alice Gehabich. My father was Mr. Gehabich, and he worked here once…'' he became friendlier at once.**

''**Miss Alice! You've been here before miss!''**

**Alice looked confused, like she never knew. **

''**Have I? I'm sorry, I do not remember…''**

''**Must've been ten years ago at least. You sat by my fire you and told my all about your pony. forgotten already?''**

**She nodded, and he continued to talk.**

''**We were at the same age then. Dear me, I was very sorry to hear about your father, Miss. He was a real gentleman.'' Alice looked at him with a smile, glad he understands. **

''**Eh, Can I ask you something Klaus?'' she asked with a polite and nice voice. **

''**Sure, what is it?''**

**Do you know something special about my father's death?'' When she asked him that question, his face force. Mr. Gehabich's death was a mysterious death. No one knows how he died, or if he just disappeared. **

''**Err, I'm really sorry Miss, but I do not know anything special about his death. You should talk to Dan Kuso, he was one of your father's closest friends.'' Alice smiled.**

''**Thank you, I'd see him, then.''**

''**Yes, He'll be glad to talk with you.'' Klaus rang a bell, and a young man appeared, like a sudden solidification on all the grime in the city air. He was a gentle young man, 22 or so, and looked great. He had brown messy hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a red jacket and black jeans.**

''**What do you want now Klaus? I said that it wasn't me who took your glasses!'' he said with a grin on his face. **

''**This Lady just want to ask you some few questions about her father, Mr. Gehabich.''**

**The boy looked at her a moment, and then after some seconds he smiled to her.**

''**You are Alice Gehabich, right? The daughter of Christoffer Gehabich!'' Alice smiled friendly to him.**

''**Yes, I'm Mr. Kuso. It have been a long time since I have seen you!'' she said. Dan smiled back at her. **

''**Let's go to my office to talk about your father. It's just upstairs!'' he said and started to walk up. Alice smiled happy, because she knew that she today would get some answers at her questions. She followed him upstairs.**

**Done! :D **

**Klaus: Hey, a new story?**

**Me: Yeah! Wanna read? U are in it. **

**Klaus: Cool! *reads the story***

**Klaus: ._. WHY DID YOU MAKE MY NAME TO KLAUS PARDON?**

**Me: it's nice 2 u…**

**Klaus: BUT PARDON IS NOT A NAME! IT'S AN EXCUSESS! DX**

**Me: I don't care, read and review!^^**

**Silver-star99 333**


End file.
